Path beautification techniques have been developed to increase a smoothness in paths drawn through user interaction with a user interface. Paths may be used for a variety of purposes, such as to create a drawing, specify an animation path, and so forth. Conventional path beautification techniques, however, do not conform with how users typically create paths and drawings in real world instances, such as through use of pen and paper. Consequently, these conventional path beautification techniques may not conform with a user's expectations in creating the paths.
Conventional path beautification techniques, for instance, focus on processing an entire set of raw input paths after all inputs are collected. These raw input paths are then addressed as a complex single path in order to beautify the path, such as to smooth jitters caused by manual user interaction in drawing the path. However, this departs from how a user operates in real world scenarios in which a series of typically short and sometimes repetitive paths are drawn to define a larger and more complex path. Consequently, these conventional techniques are not capable of providing real time feedback to a user as the path is drawn and are thus incapable of guiding a user in creation of subsequent paths to create a drawing. As such, conventional techniques may force the user to start over from the beginning to achieve a desired result, which may be frustrating and inefficient.